Utilizador Discussão:Christian-wiki
Hi Christian-wiki -- we are excited to have Basquetebol Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz O início Você cuida das predefinições. Estou bem animado com o projeto. Mas só tenho que mandar eliminarem minha Opi Wiki. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h24min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *A PP ficou ótima (copiou da Pro Wrestling né? Mas ficou ótima). Tentei criar umas predefinições ontem mas não deu certo. Tenho um amigo na Wikisimpsons que é craque nas predefinições e quando quiser eu falo com ele pra fazer uma PP bem original! E o layout (ou tema) padrão? Acha que seria legal nós colocarmos o da Wikipedia ou deixar esse verde que eu pus? Ahh, sabe esse logo da Wikia no topo esquerdo? Então, eu sei como que faz para mudar ele e por uma de basquete e escreve "Basquetebol Wiki" mas não dá certo. Ó, vou ensinar: faz com a imagem o que fazemos habitualmente: salva ela e vá para upload image. Lá abra o arquivo e escreva Wikia.png no "arquivo de destino" e pronto! Mas eu tentei fazer e não deu certo... Tenta você. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h45min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) PS: A resposta da sua 2ª mensagem já está escrita ali em cima :p *Hehe, tá bom (pelo menos melhor que a minha) mas a cor deveria ser outra e não branca. Mas deixa daquele jeito por enquano. Que tal se nesse menu aqui do lado nós colocássemos as categorias: Ligas, Jogadores e Jogadores aposentados? E Times também. Vou fazer (tentar fazer) igual o da Wikisimpsons. Depois te falo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h53min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Carrega um que é png e manda para Wikia.png, acho que vai dar certo. Ahh e nesse menu poderíamos colocar, além de Ligas, Jogadores, Times e Jogadores aposentados, nós podemos por: Técnicos, Presidentes, Jogadores falecidos até completarmos esse menu que tem do lado esquerdo. O que acha? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h59min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Para alterar o menu vá nele e lá embaixo está escrito edit this menu. Tenho o botão proteger mas o "rollback" não. Você tem? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h01min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Em qualquer lugar. Na hora de salvar veja se está escrito no tipo de arquivo png. Se não estiver nem salva. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h03min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Espera, eu tenho o rollback mas está escrito voltar. Nas contribuições, do lado do horário, está escrito isso. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h08min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Não deu certo? Saco, depois eu tento. E as predefinições mais tarde eu tento fazer, mas as mais importantes não podemos deixar de fora. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h32min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Página Principal Vixe, não consegui arrumar não. Eu vou ver lá na Wikia o que faz para mudar a imagem, de novo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h55min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Aqui tem dicas bem úteis. Daqui a pouco eu volto. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h01min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Voltei. Viu as dicas? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h31min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Eu esqueci onde eu vi. Ó, vamos fazer o seguinte: você fica aqui passsando artigos da Wikipedia pra cá e eu vou atrás desses negócios, beleza? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h39min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Não, não sei. Vou ver. Ah, e leia isso: "Creating your logo gives your wiki a brand. If you don't make your own logo, your wiki will end up using the default Wikia logo. The maximum height and width for Wikia logos is 155 pixels. Your logo must be saved as .png format. To add your logo to the wiki, upload it to the wiki (via Special: Upload) as wiki.png. For help making logos, visit the Logos Forum on Logo Creation Wikia." Viu? Carrega uma imagem png e manda ela como wiki.png. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h43min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Não sei. Eu tento encontrar. Tem um negócio de imagem mapa. Sabe o que é? Tá aqui: Image:ImageMap.png|400px|thumb|right|This may look like an ordinary thumbnail ... but try clicking the help logo, the sidebar, or the edit link. poly 225 172 253 156 327 158 341 172 326 188 246 187 rect 6 53 272 128 circle 107 260 107 desc bottom-left Vou tentar fazer um negocinho. ABraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h47min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Troooooooooooooooooquei a imagem! Tá bom, não ficou legal mas pelo menos agora eu já sei como fazer. Se escrevessemos nessa, no espaço em branco, Basquetebol Wiki ia ficar legal. Vou tentar fazer isso. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h53min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Mudei a imagem, agora está melhor. No espaço em branco você pode escrever "Basquetebol Wiki", ou deixar daquele jeito mesmo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h05min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Eu vou mudar o tema padrão para o da Wikipedia ok? Assim quem já edita lá vai se sentir mais à vontade aqui e se registrar, e fazer contribuições e a Wiki crescer... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h07min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) A Wiki Oi Christian sou eu, Aero'Guns. Você já recebeu algum e - mail sobre esta Wiki? Se sim quantos? Pode responder na minha discussão. Abraço, 201.6.111.159 17h56min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Porque estava pensando em ir criar artigos na Wikisimpsons, por isso nem me loguei. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h01min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *O Gustavob se registrou aqui! Tomara que chame mais gente mas ó: nem pense em nomear mais adms ok? Quando passar dos 100 artigos e essa Wiki ficar famosa você nomeia outro (o 3º top user), mas agora não, ok? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 19h01min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Você que pôs a imagem? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 19h25min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ficou legal. Vou entrar no MSN, é melhor. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 19h27min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Predefinição:Legenda http://pt.basketball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Predefini%C3%A7%C3%A3o:Legenda&diff=402&oldid=401 Eu já ia arrumar :3. Gustavob мsg 20h36min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Achei que esqueceu aquilo lá (como faz na maioria das vezes com os links dos anos), e como você mesmo disse "carregue a imagem antes e depois crie o artigo". Mas agora, mudando de assunto, você leu a mensagem que o Sirep te mandou? Ignorante, na minha opinião, ele não sabe nada sobre enciclopedias online. Não sei como foi nomeado adm. Você já leu? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h12min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ele desmoveu a página do Sting e no sumário escreveu "Que tal consultar o autor antes?". Totalmente errado. Se moverem uma página minha ou se eliminarem, tudo bem é só me falar depois (porque também é uma falta de consideração não avisar) mas ele quase nunca entra lá. Seu email é Yahoo ou Gmail? Se for dá pra você mandar e - mails para os seus amigos avisando - os sobre essa Wiki (pena que o meu é Hotmail...). Fiquei, ante - ontem, a madrugada quase inteira tentando fazer predefinições aqui. Vou nessa madrugada retirar os links das cidades e anos (começando pelo Michael Jordan). Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h20min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) RE: Então da próxima lembre-se de colocar seus artigos na PP :3. Christian, poderias proteger minha página de usuário contra ips em infinito please? :P Gustavob мsg 01h27min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Christian, poderia criar a Predefinição:Sortname? Não sou muito bom com predefinições e você é. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 02h39min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) RE link=link=link=link=link=link=link=link= Gustavob мsg 00h18min de 4 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :link= Gustavob мsg 01h49min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, se eu puder ajudar desejo sim! E a propósito, o que acha de divulgarmos esta Wiki nos artigos de basquetebol na Wikipedia como ligação externa? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h00min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *OK, obrigado. Ahh, eu falei da divulgação por causa que a Wikisimpsons é ligação externa na Wikipedia. Mas tudo bem, na página do projeto tá bom. Mas o que essa Wiki ofereceria de diferente da Wikipedia? Mais liberdade para criar artigos (sem ter um robôpara eliminá - los logo) e poder carregar imagens. Mais alguma ideia? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h05min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)